Comfort
by brilliantstars
Summary: Dean is upset and defensive, and Castiel decides to comfort him a new way. Rated M!  I apologize for the pathetic plot and I just really love the idea of Castiel moaning in Latin while they have sex  R/R and Enjoy!


The door shut roughly behind him, and Dean Winchester threw his bag of weapons onto the table nearest to him. He gave an exasperated sigh and sat down onto the bed; covering his face with his hands.

They had been on a case for the past week. Some demon that had been keeping kids trapped in a basement and fed off their flesh. Unfortunately for the brothers, they had been too late to save the children that had been kidnapped. Dean didn't take to loosing very well, and he was frustrated that they had missed out on all the signs there had been. Sam had gone off to a bar with Bobby, but Dean really didn't feel like doing anything but feel sorry for himself.

He suddenly heard a flutter of feathers. He removed his face from his hands and looked up to see Castiel standing before him, his face serious.

"Hello Dean" he said sympathetically.

"Hey" Dean replied, "So I take it you're here to try and cheer me up? Give me one of your winning "you can't save them all" pep talks?"

Castiel looked at him with sad eyes, "You can't, Dean. You take too much onto your shoulders. It will drive you mad."

"Shut it, Cas. I'm not in the mood for it." Dean lay down onto the bed so that he didn't have to look into the angel's eyes.

"Dean..." Cas began, walking over to the bed and sitting on the opposite side. He moved his hand to Dean's chest and stroked in gently; Dean shrugged it away.

Cas signed and proceeded to lie down beside Dean, folding his hands across his chest.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you." Castiel replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah well, you suck at it." Dean replied.

Castiel hesitated and moved his hand down to Dean's at his side and slowly en laced his fingers with his; stroking the side of Dean's thumb with his finger.

Dean sighed, and rolled over onto his side; pulling Castiel with him so that they were now spooning. Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. Dean was never one for comfort, but something about having Cas there made him feel slightly at ease.

It had been quick and easy between them lately. Their relationship had changed from a "profound bond" to a profound bond with hot sexual encounters whenever they were alone. Dean wasn't really sure how it started, but the build up of tension between them became too much and before Dean knew it they were hooking up all over the place; hotels, the back of the impala, even on the job.

The first time was difficult. Castiel trembled the entire time and the feeling of Dean touching and kissing him. He remembered the feeling when Castiel innocently traced his hands over the imprint on his shoulder, how he felt a wave of pleasure surge though him. He remembered the look on his face as he entered him, the wince of pain that sprung across it before it was enveloped with pleasure.

Cas too remembered how he felt as they both came together; the intensity of his entire body tensing, his stomach coiling in anticipation for the inevitable bliss to follow. Castiel had come first, whimpering into Dean's mouth, and gripping his shoulders before his eyes widened in shock. Dean followed quickly with a few gruff moans and one hard thrust.

They had agreed to keep going, but to keep it casual and secret. So sweaty hookups in the back seat of the impala had become the norm. Dean was usually quick and to the point. No fucking around before the actual fucking and Dean was always the one doing the fucking. Cas obeyed, always letting Dean take him and screw him without any hesitation. That's just how it was.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. There was no way for you too save those children. You did the best you could." Cas whispered into Deans ear.

However, this was not the norm. They never cuddled. They never talked about things or held hands. Dean was feeling awkward, and intimate. All he wanted to do right now was turn Cas over and fuck him senseless.

"You know," Dean whispered back

"Mmm?" Cas replied

"I know of other ways you can give me comfort" Dean said huskily.

And with that he rolled Cas onto his back and straddled him, quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and yanking at his tie.

"Dean..." Cas protested,

Dean ground his hips down onto Castiels, kissing his newly exposed chest. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Cas." Dean mumbled into hos chest.

"Dean stop." Castiel said sternly. Sitting upwards so that Dean was now straddling his hips on top of him.

"What?" Dean whined as he felt his erection forming tight against his pants.

"This isn't what you need right now. You need to be taken care of." Castiel said, raising his hand to touch Dean's cheek.

"That's what I'm doing," Dean retorted, moving his lips to Cas' neck.

"You having intercourse with me is not what I'm talking about. You will enter and thrust into me until you ejaculate and then that's it."

"Wow Cas, say it a bit more literally why don't you?" Dean said, looking up from his shoulder.

"Dean, I want to take care of you for once. I want to make you feel like you make me feel. I want you to give up your inhibitions for once."

Dean just stared; what the hell was he even talking about.

"You think you can forget everything when you have sex, but its all smoke and mirrors with you. YOU are always the doer. When you are inside me, I feel things you could never imagine…"

Cas moved his hands up Dean's shirt, tracing slowly over his abdomen, which contracted under his touch, and began to caress his nipples slowly. Grinding his hips up onto Deans, he moved his lips to Dean's neck and sucked the skin slowly.

Dean's eyes were wide; he felt every movement Cas made beneath him. He remained still and focused on Cas' warm lips on his neck, his fingertips on his nipples, the feeling of Cas thrusting upwards onto his erection.

"If this is the only way you can be comforted," Cas said lowly, "then let me comfort you. Just let yourself feel for once."

Dean had completely zoned out, he was rocking his hips back and forth on Cas'. He had inadvertently tangled his hands into Castiels hair, and his body had begun to feel warm and he began to breath quickly.

Truth is, Dean never let himself feel anything. He did the work, and he liked it. He was the alpha on the hunt and in bed. He fucked his way into oblivion more often than not rarely letting himself feel anything other then the sheer perfection of an orgasm.

Castiel had started to tug on the hem of Dean's shirt and Dean slowly pulled it off, and then locked eyes with Cas. Dean pushed Cas' already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders; he caressed his arms on the way down. When the shirt was off, Dean began to move his hands all over Cas' stomach and then up to his face, which he took into his hands.

Castiel leaned up to kiss him. Dean whimpered into the kiss as he felt Cas' tongue move into his mouth. Castiel moved his hands down to Dean's belt and undid it swiftly as he intensified the kiss. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and reached his hand down into his pants; he began massaging Dean's erection outside of his boxers.

Dean broke the kiss and gasped. Castiel reached inside of Dean's boxers and took his cock into his hand and started pumping. Slow and agonizing at first; working the shaft up and down. When he began to massage the head, he felt a few drops of pre cum in his hand. Dean was biting hard on his lip and hand placed his forehand onto Cas' shoulder, breathing heavily. Castiel continued his slow hand movements, stopping to touch his testicles in between.

"Cas, come on…s-so slow." Dean moaned.

"Just enjoy it." Castiel said.

Dean groaned in anticipation, thrusting himself into Cas' hand. Castiel ceased his movements and turned Dean over onto his back, Dean groaned at the lack of contact. Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean; he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before running his tongue down to jawline and then to his neck. He sat up and hauled Dean's jeans down his legs and threw them onto the floor.

Dean hardly has a second to breath before Cas had turned him over onto his stomach.

"Woah, woah!" Dean immediately responded. He had already decided that his ass wasn't for anyone's taking, and he planned to keep it that way, "Cas, I don't..."

"Relax." Castiel responded, and he began kissing the back on Deans neck, Dean kept trying to turn back over but his efforts were rendered useless under in Cas' hands, who began to kiss down between his shoulder blades; his tongue swirling around on his skin. Eventually Dean stopped struggling and gave in, Castiel moved his lips further down the hunters back, leaving a trail of kisses. He stopped at the area right above his ass. Dean tensed up as he felt Cas' hot lips and tongue make contact with on of the cheeks. He kissed and licked them, grabbing a handful in his palm and squeezing it.

"Cas..."

"Ugh." Dean moaned, as Cas spread his cheeks apart and he felt his cool breath on his hole. Cas ran a finger around the muscle, slowly circling it. He tantalized it for what felt like forever to Dean, who was squirming and writhing beneath him. Dean had forgotten how awkward he felt about Cas basically fondling his asshole, that unknown territory that had never been touched in that way, and had allowed himself to feel the pleasure that this territory had to hold.

Dean arched his back and dug his fingers into the mattress below as he felt Castiel's tongue dart in and out of his hole. Goosebumps sprang to his skin and felt himself getting hard again. Castiel had begun to move his tongue in slow circles, pushing it in every few seconds. Causing Dean to start moving his ass upwards to meet his tongue.

"God, that f-feels so good." Dean breathed, not thinking about how foolish he must sound whimpering at Castiel's tongue moving in and out, his hands moving his cheeks further apart to allow more access. Cas started to quicken his movements and began eating out Deans ass, adding more pressure, and tongue, gripping his ass.

"Cas, Cas..." Dean whimpered and moaned, he buried his face into the pillow, biting down on the fabric with his teeth, and basically humping the mattress beneath him.

"Oh…yes, yeah." Dean continued to moan, Castiel had started running his tongue up and down the length of Dean's ass.

"I t-think, i-im gonna…God, Cas…fuck me." Dean breathed.

Dean felt the loss of Castiel's tongue and mouth almost immediately, and Cas had moved himself up Dean's body to whisper into his ear, "Are you sure about that?"

Dean turned himself over, so that he was no facing Castiel; who straddled his hips.

Dean wasn't sure. He knew that he liked letting Cas take the reins for once, he liked this whole intimate thing more than he would have liked. He raised his hand and moved it up and down Cas' chest. He unbuckled Castiel's pants and undid the button and zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers; Castiel wriggled out of them.

Dean looked up at the angel; he looked like a god just sitting there above him. He looked into his eyes, and saw how genuine he was looking at him. He felt his soft hands caresses his thighs gingerly, his face stern with concern.

Maybe Dean wanted to be taken care of for once. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to relinquish the control over to the angel.

Dean sat upwards and grabbed the back of Cas' neck, pulling him down roughly to kiss him. Their lips mashed together, their tongues danced with one another. Their cocks moved together, and they began to grind their hips into each other's; Dean's hands ran all over Cas' ass. Dean started bucking his hips upwards; Cas broke the kiss and snickered a little.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Cas said. Dean couldn't get over how adorable Cas was when he laughed.

"Just make sure it doesn't fucking hurt too much because If swear if it does…"

Dean was cut off by Castiel's sweet lips.

"I'll do my best to make you comfortable." Castiel replied.

Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean's neck softly.

"C-condoms…erm, in the bedside table drawer. A-and lube…" Dean's voice began to hitch as Castiel sucked on his soft spot between his neck and collarbone.

Before Dean could blink Castiel had put the condom on and was already squirting the lube out onto his fingers. He placed Dean's legs onto his shoulders.

"I feel so stupid…" Dean began. He felt like a woman, lying there with his legs up in the air.

Dean flinched and he eyes shot open as Cas inserted a finger into his ass. He pushed it in and out slowly, keeping a close eye on Dean's facial expression. Dean bit down hard on his lip, breathing deeply and digging his heels into Cas' back as Cas inserted another finger into the tight area.

"Mmm." Dean moaned.

Cas continued to stretch Dean, twisting and turning his fingers inside of him. Dean just lay there, his mouth half open, muttering curses words in between breaths and his eyes shut tight.

Cas removed his fingers and coated his cock in lube. He lifted Dean's legs off his shoulders and Dean wrapped them gingerly around Cas' back; Cas positioned himself at Dean's entrance.

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean let out a long sigh.

"You're shaking." Castiel noted.

Dean cleared his throat, his face flushing. His trembling fingers dug into Cas' skin.

"You'll be okay." Cas whispered.

Dean nodded, and kissed Cas' lips softly.

"Just, erm…go slow if you can." Dean muttered.

"Yes." Castiel began, "Do you remember the first time we had intercourse?"

Dean rolled his eyes; only Cas would prolong a situation like this, "Yes." Dean answered curiously.

"You may not remember it like I do. But I remember how cautious you were, even if you don't. You may remember all of our encounters as quick and heated but I see you in a different light. You are sincere and gentle, every time." Cas touched his lips off Dean's, "I will do my best to do you the very same."

With that said, Cas began to penetrate Dean.

"Ugh…fuck, fuck, fuck." Dean cursed, "Jesus…" Dean arched his back and dug his fingers even harder into Cas' shoulders.

"Breathe, Dean." Castiel moaned, as he entered him more. Dean gritted his teeth, and let out a sharp breath.

"It fucking hurts, Cas." Dean groaned and buried his face into the angel's shoulders, clinging to him.

"It's okay, it's okay." Castiel said, pulling out of Dean and thrusting into him again, fully this time.

Dean let out a loud, painful groan into Castiel's neck, biting down onto the skin. Castiel pumped into him again and again slowly, kissing his neck and shoulders. Castiel let out a deep moan, and gripped Dean's hand; intertwining their fingers. Which each thrust Dean tightened his grip in Castiel's hand.

While the pain still seared through Dean's body, it began to subside slowly. Castiel rubbed Dean's thigh soothingly, moaning Latin into Dean's ear. Dean couldn't understand a word of it but he assumed it was meant to comfort him.

"Cas…" Dean moaned into his neck. The grip Dean had on Castiel's shoulder's had loosened. Dean started to feel good, with each thrust Castiel made, Dean felt better.

"Mmm…oh…" Dean moaned.

"Do you feel good?" Castiel whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean let his head fall to the pillow beneath him, and looked up and Castiel's pleasure ridden face.

Dean nodded, "Mmhmm." He breathed, bucking his hips upward to meet Castiels thrusts.

Castiel picked up the pace a little; Dean moaned loudly.

"Fuck…"

"Do you like having me inside of you?" Castiel breathed huskily.

"Y-yes." Dean groaned, his hands had found Cas' ass and gripped onto it tightly, "god yes. Cas, f-fuck me. Ugh!"

Cas thrust deep and hard into Dean.

"Ohh, Cas…harder, harder, please." Dean whimpered.

The movements became fast paced, and the sound of their thighs smacking together grew louder. Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck, sloppily kissing it, Dean pulled at Castiel's messy hair. Cas pounded into Dean's ass, until he finally reached Dean's prostate.

"Shit!" Dean practically yelled.

"Does that feel good?" Cas moaned, hitting that spot again and again.

Dean was rendered silent; he couldn't manage to create anything that could be considered coherent. Castiel hit his prostate over and over again. Dean just whimpered, and moved his hand down to his own cock and began to pump it fast.

"Ugh, fuck my ass Cas…fuck." Dean groaned

"I'm gonna make you cum." Castiel moaned into Dean's ear; pounding into him even harder.

"Yes, yes…" Dean breathed. He felt himself reaching his end, his stomach began to coil and get tighter. He was bucking his hips up to meet Cas' every thrust. He dug his knees into Cas; hips. Cas was near his end as well; he dug his fingers into the mattress under him.

Cas began to kiss Dean, moving their lips together; moaning into each other's mouths.

"God, I'm…" Dean's entire body shook, and a delirious smile fell across his face as he came hard, harder then he ever had before and fell limp. Castiel thrust into him a few more times before his body did the same and he collapsed onto Dean's already quivering body.

Castiel removed himself from Dean, who winced at the removal, and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Dean was breathing heavily to try and catch his breath.

Castiel propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Dean, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just got fucked up the ass." Dean responded.

Castiel frowned, " Did you not enjoy it? I thought for sure that…"

"No, I did." Dean said shortly.

Castiel was confused at Dean's response, "Well…" he began, and "I guess I should go then."

Castiel started to sit up, but Dean reached for him.

Castiel turned his face around to look at Dean, whom had his hand placed gingerly on his shoulder.

"Ahh…" Dean stammered, "Can you maybe stay?"

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because I…come on Cas…"

"No Dean, please tell me why you would like me to stay? We never exchange pleasantries after we have intercourse."

"Yeah well, usually im not the one getting fucked am I?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Fuck Cas, I thought you said you wanted to comfort me?" Dean sputtered, frustrated.

Castiel turned fully around and placed his hand on Dean's cheek.

"Well…" Dean continued, "I guess, I feel…like I maybe want you to stay." He moved his cheek into Castiel's touch.

Castiel smiled and lay back down onto the bed. Dean looked down at him; god did his arms ever look inviting. He lay back and placed his head on Castiel's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist. Castiel responded by hugging Dean tightly.

"Do you feel better now?" Castiel asked.

Dean just nodded.

"Perhaps I'll take care of you more often." Castiel said.

"Yeah, don't get used to this." Dean inadvertently snuggled into Castiel's warm chest, "because it isn't going to happen everyday."

"Alright then." Castiel responded. Annoyed with Dean's nonchalance but content just lying there, holding him.

So was Dean, even though he'd never admit it.


End file.
